The origin of the first fallen human
by CharaLord
Summary: The first human Chara grew up with a abusive drug lord of a Father, who was very neglectful unless it was for one of Chara's "Life lessons" They never had a mom and no one seemed to care about them even in the slightest. Due to this they have grown a morbid sense of curiosity and extreme hatred of people. But on the outside shows a stoic figure who is unfeeling.


It was a cold winter's night in the year 200X, I had walked outside of my house to check out the starry night. It did not disappoint, for all those stars in the sky reminded me of people. All those stars to me signified a person so I was curious as to where my star was.  
If these stars are people I know though, I wish they'd all die.  
The names Chara. Last name I don't feel up to telling, I don't need more people bothering me.  
I went back inside and crept around as quietly as I could so I didn't awaken my selfish Father and got in bed. It took me a little while to go to sleep but I did eventually.

The next day I wake up and my dad left. Figures he didn't make me anything to eat, makes me wonder why he didn't just abort me.  
I am 11 in middle school, smarter than the rest of those self-righteous jerks I call peers. So I make some pancakes, then get dressed in a green striped shirt and kakis. I grab my book bag and walk to school.  
Monsters. They make me curious. I heard a rumor that the inside of mount Ebbot is where they banished that race. I haven't seen any myself, but they probably feel the same way as I do. But they have something I don't. Each other.  
I stop by Professor Clutch's house. He is the only man to treat me with a semblance of respect. I knock on the door and it immediately flings open. Up quite early for an adult. "Hello there Chara, glad you stopped by. It is quite a joy when you visit. I hope your father isn't giving you any trouble." He sounded like a professional doctor when he just researches and creates. He's sorta like my therapist, but usually available after school. "Nah, that hobo hasn't been bothering me, didn't even bother making me a meal. Figures." My speech is quite crude, using slang, rudely describing other people and I honestly want someone to level with me. "Well you seem to be angry. I know school is a pain but it's no real big deal" he spoke very calmly like I needed it. Ugh. "Well some kids been messing with me and said he was gonna fight me." I sounded very much like I didn't care, but I did. "Well I know you can defend yourself… So why no beat the kid then run? I have an idea, you beat everyone a school, kill your dad and run to mount Ebbot."

Wait what?

"Wait what?" I was genuinely confused.  
"You can kill my Dad for me"

My Dad is an illegal drug trader, always trying to mess my head up, even to the point where he raped a woman to teach me how to be a man.

"So you're saying I should piss everyone off and run? I like that."  
"Well it's a deal then, I can go ahead and do my job. Have fun."  
Clutch is a university teacher and an assassin. A really strange mix. A league of 1000 handpicked assassins, these guys don't ever mess around and most kill for either revenge or sport. Some of these guys are so strong I doubt most are even human. Clutch is #97 so he's seen some really bad stuff.

I went towards school (Probably making like six detours can't remember) and my day was about to get much more interesting.

*At recess*  
"Hey fag!" Oh good lord. Here we go. Observe this is how you keep from getting messed with often.  
The kid approached me, I was looking behind me. That's a good skill to have, sensing movements you know.  
"I am tired of you thinking you're so cool when you're nothing. Stop it."  
I retort "Listen pal, if this is about your ego or whatever, back off unless you want it smashed to a million pieces." He came up to me to try to shove me, I grabbed both his hands and started twisting them.  
"…" I didn't speak, didn't really feel like it.  
I tossed him to the ground, where he got right back up and swung at my left cheek.  
I moved my face and punched him in the stomach, the kid grabs his stomach and kneels over.  
After a few seconds he lunges trying to grab me, but I lift him by the feet and hold him above my right shoulder. Then like those pro wrestlers do, I slammed him onto the mulch.  
I heard a loud crack and unsurprisingly the kid screamed out in pain.

Then now of all times a teacher rushes towards me, probably to stop me.  
I'm not in the mood.  
He flung himself at me and I dodged, grabbed him by the leg and threw him down.  
I then bolted towards the fence and hopped right over it, while the kids were screaming things. I don't really care at all. I want out.  
I had crossed streets and dodged cars, then I got to the base of the mountain.

I unpacked my things, which by the way had zero schools supplies, and got in my sleeping bag.  
A knife, some sandwiches, a jacket, some water and a heavy large rock.

That's everything.

I wish I had thought of running away a lot sooner, but for now, I gotta suck it up.

I fall into a deep sleep, I dream of the stars in the sky. Why are stars so pretty? I mean they shine so brightly, I wish people were like stars. Pretty and quiet.

…

"Awaken child. The people are coming. They wish to spill your blood onto the grass and red grass is no good sign."  
I awaken startled, and I see a strange man in a white hoodie.  
It's suddenly thundering… Why? "Hey sir…" I start.  
"Yes the sudden change in weather is my fault, now hurry inside. You have no time." He spoke quick, but not concerned.  
"Alright." I rush up the mountain, thank god for my great foot coordination.

I turn… And he's absolutely slaughtering the people.  
HOW? HOW CAN HE KILL SO MANY BY HIMSELF?  
I turn and head up to a small hole on the side of the mountain.  
Oh man, what am I gonna do? I walk in a little further and there it is. A large hole. I dunno even how long the fall will be. But do I really care? I came here with Plan A and a Backup plan. A is find a way to get in touch with monsters. B is something far darker. If this doesn't work put I can always kill myself. It doesn't even take me a moment.

I jump. 


End file.
